Marry me promise!
by Yako-chan278
Summary: "What did I say to him that day? Stupid, stupid, stupid! ARGH! I just, just... I hate him! Always stealing my oranges, lazy, spoilt, good-for-nothing, handsome... Idiot. Why did I promise to marry him?" Selfcest because I don't care anymore, rated T just in case.


**I ship people with themselves, I don't care, alright? :I  
Okay, so technically Len is 'Rin', too, but he's more 'Rin' than Rinto is, since he's a mirror image, but Rinto is, too- Just not as much as Len. So if you reviewed as an anon saying "Ewww, Rin liking Rinto is weird, she should like Len instead." You're just saying "I think Rin should like herself more than herself."**

**Also, anyone notice how in the summary she said 'stupid' three time? ;)**

* * *

She sat, in the sandbox, building her own imaginary land alone. Shaping, sculpting what everyone else thought was just an active imagination. But no, this girl had more than imagination. She had dreams. She wanted to make her own land, where she could play all day, away from all these other horrible people, teasing, teasing, laughing, mocking. That was all she heard form her classmates as she sat to read and write. Where she was from, books and footballs didn't mix. One day, she could make her own world, a place where she could do whatever she wanted, and no-one would criticise that. A boy came towards her. Not another one, she thought, after whatever had spared her day to be quiet. She didn't want anyone to mess her day up anymore. She just wanted to play in her land, land of imagination. She ignored him.

"Um... Can I play with you?"

She looked up. That was new. No one had actually offered to play with her before. Would she accept? Maybe. Maybe not. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially not some boy she had never seen before. Maybe if her brother had actually bothered to spend more time with her, maybe she would have more friends. But no. And she didn't want anybody. Friends were okay, she supposed, to have fun with, but you couldn't really share your imagination with them. And that boy, he just stood there, looking down at her. Going without a word for so long, she expected him to just walk away or get mad, at least. She didn't care if he hit her, or got mad, or even annoyed. If he left, then she'd just continue to play by herself. But he never left. He just stood, looking down worriedly at her. He didn't even repeat the question, just stood and watched her, eyes looking around shyly. She sighed. "You can if you want to..."

This seemed to perk him up, and from sad little eyes, he brightened and jumped into the sandbox with her happily. "Th-thank you!" He exclaimed, plonking himself down before dusting the sand off his pants. He watched her for a while, silently building castles and small sculptures. He stirred, reaching out his hand, but held back. He wasn't aware of other boys giving him angry glances as he started to make his own sand buildings. And they both worked quietly, in the sandbox. "Um, after we finish, do you want to go on the big slide?" He asked hopefully.

She stopped patting down the roof of the castle she was building and looked up, then towards the big slide. Only the big kids went on it. The little ones were always too afraid. She'd longed to one day ride on it, but she never really felt the bravery to. But now she had the chance, and she didn't want to miss it. "Okay..."

"Yeah! And now that we've finished our town, I'm gonna be the monster! Raaaaargh!" He stood up and roared, waving his hands in the air and thrashed about, stomping down on the small houses he had made on the sand. She giggled. He stopped and grinned goofily. "Okay, let's make the monster someone else for a while." He jumped out of the sandbox and ran towards the shelves, her watching him confusedly as he grabbed a backpack and unzipped it, rummaging through its insides. After a few seconds, he replaced the bag at its position and ran back to the sandbox, placing a small stuffed toy dragon on the crushed sand town. "This is Plum! He's destroying the town! Raaaaarrr!" He took the dragon's arms and waved it around.

"I want to be a princess." She laughed, and put a hand on her forehead, moaning dramatically. "Nooo, the dragon has caught me! Someone help!"

"Don't worry princess, I'll save you!" He cheered, pumping his fists in the air. "I'll stop you, evil Plum!" And he jumped and the dragon and rolled around in the sand, roaring and hissing and making sounds of a battle. Finally, he put the dragon down and ran towards her. "I have gotten rid of the dragon! You are safe now, princess!"

She giggled and shuffled towards him. "Heehee. Thank you, kind knight." She was starting to feel better. Was this it, was her imagination slowly starting to take place? Well, whatever was happening, she was happy. "The knight needs a reward! Um... How about... Hm... A... Kiss?"

"Let's go on the big slide." He said quickly, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the sandbox and towards the large red slide in the middle of the playground. He looked up it unsurely, then turned towards her.

"Maybe you can go first?" She gulped.

"Umm..."

"The big slide is kind of scary..."

"Y-Yeah..."

He looked at her, then back at the slide. Would they stand there all day? The others were starting to give them looks, whispering, whether they were brave or stupid. "I know." He said, taking her hand and pulling her forward. "We can go together!"

"Really?"

"It won't be so scary then, r-right?" She nodded, gulped, and clambered up first, and waited for him to come after. "Ready?"

...

"Do you like oranges?"

She looked at the small round, rough fruit in her hand. She had never eaten an orange before. Maybe she could try one. She wanted to try one. He wanted her to, so she wanted to. "I want to eat it!" She said excitedly, peeling away its skin and biting into the juicy fruit. "W-Wow! It's really nice! I really really like oranges! I wanna eat it all!" And she just stuffed everything into her mouth, chewing contentedly.

"Yeah! Oranges are awesome!" He peeled another and started to eat. "Oranges are great and when..." He swallowed. "When I grow up, I'm gonna plant lots and lots and lots of orange trees, and then I'm gonna grow my own oranges, and sell them to all the children in the world! We can do it together! Right?" He looked at her excitedly.

She nodded. "Mm-hm! We'll be super rich and famous! And we'll be together forever! And we'll have lots of fuuun!"

"Yay!" He heard someone call his name and turned. "Uh-oh. Sister wants me to play with her. Just hold on a minute!"

She tilted her head slightly. "Can you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"When we're older, will you marry me?"

"Yeah!"

"Yaaay! Thank you!" Throwing the unfinished orange onto the table, she hugged him, wrapping her sticky hands around the back of his shirt. "Hooray! We're gonna get married and be really really really happy!"

"Okay! But you have to promise, too!"

"Marry me, promise?"

"Promise."

.

.

.

_Oh god, what did I do that day?_

* * *

**This story should be short, but, ah. I don't want to write an epic story, I might accidentally forget to update or give up on it or something. :B**


End file.
